Ravenous Hydra
Damage dealt by this item benefits from life steal. Your attacks deal up to 60% of your Attack Damage to units around your target as physical damage (185 range), decaying down to 20% near the edge (385 range). |active = Deals up to 100% of your Attack Damage to units around you as physical damage, decaying down to 60% near the edge. - 10 second cooldown (400 range) |menu = Attack > Attack Damage Attack > Life Steal Defense> Health Regeneration |buy = 3300g (600g) |sell = 2310g |code = 3074 }} Ravenous Hydra is a legendary item in League of Legends.Tiamat Tuesday Recipe * (1900g) ** (875g) ** (400g) ** (180g) ** (180g) **665g * (800g) ** (400g) ** 400g *600g Cost Analysis * 75 attack damage = 3000g * 15 health regeneration = 540g * 12% life steal = 480g ** Total Gold Value = 4020g * is gold efficient even without its passive and active. Similar Items * Notes * Cleave has a radius of ~385; Crescent has a radius of 400.Range ** Cleave is centered on the target; Crescent is centered on the user. * Activating Crescent does not reset the auto-attack timer. Rather, the effect uses the champion's auto attack animation to display the effect. * This item shares the Cleave and Crescent effects with . * This item's effects cannot be used by ranged champions. Champions who can switch between ranged and melee forms (like , and ) can utilize its effects when in melee forms. * Similar to how spell vamp interacts with area-of-effect, this item currently applies only half your life steal. Diminished life steal * Cleave's damage will not scale with the bonus damage from effects such as , or critical strikes. * Cleave's damage does not trigger on-hit effects, except for life steal. * There is a 0.05 second internal cooldown on being triggered by different targets. Cooldown ** This affects abilities such as (Dragon form). ** There is no cooldown on triggering the effect on a single target, such as or (Human Form). * Cleave's and Crescent's damage procs passive effect. * procs as well as despite the fact that the ability has a range. ** Using with will give you extra gold for every single minion killed with passive effect. Patch history + * Item cost: 3500g * Combine cost: 400g * +75 attack damage * +15 health regen per 5 seconds * +10% life steal * Passive: Damage dealt by this item works with life steal. * Unique Passive – Cleave: Your attacks deal up to 60% of your attack damage to units around your target - decaying down to 20% near the edge. * Unique Active – Crescent: Deals up to 100% of your attack damage to units around you - decaying down to 60% near the edge - 10 second cooldown. }} References Category:Attack damage items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Legendary items Category:Life steal items Category:On-hit effect items cs:Ravenous Hydra fr:Hydre Vorace pl:Krwiożercza Hydra zh:Ravenous Hydra